Electric tamer Ash by sojoukou senkuo
by Narutohinataftw10
Summary: After Ash disappears without a trace a new champion of Kanto was crowned but no one knows his identity until Gary makes his way through the elite four to face him. WRITTEN BY SOJOUKOU SENKUO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

In the Indigo Plateau stadium a crowd was cheering loudly "Ladies and gentlemen this match is really heating up, but unfortunately is coming to a close. Both Pallet Town's Gary Oak and Elite Four member Lance have one Pokémon left to battle with. Gary is using his Blastoise while Lance has out his powerful Dragonite" the MC shouted. "Both Pokémon have taken quite beating already. Which Pokémon will come out victorious?"

"Dragonite Draco Meteor" Lance called. Lance's Dragonite flew high up and launched an orange ball from its mouth before it exploded and sent out many little orange balls at Blastoise.

"Blastoise rapid spin let's go" Gary shouted. Blastoise curled into its shell before spinning around and dodging the Draco Meteor attack. "Now use hydro canon" Gary called. Blastoise's hydro canon hit Dragonite head on making the Pseudo-Legendary fall down towards the ground.

"Dragonite hyper beam" Lance called. Dragonite launched a hyper beam and it hit Blastoise, but Blastoise was trying to block it off.

"Blastoise rapid spin once more" Gary called. Blastoise swirled and knocked the hyper beam away before rolling at Dragonite and hitting it dead on making Dragonite cry out as it was launched back and hit the wall.

"Dragonite" Lance called. Dragonite didn't move.

The ref raised the green flag "Dragonite is unable to battle; the winner of the battle is Gary Oak."

"The Challenger wins the match" the MC roared as Lance's picture was eliminated and Gary's picture took up the screen. "The Challenger wins the match, the challenger wins the match." The crowd was cheering loudly for Gary's victory.

"Dragonite return" Lance said with a small smile "I'm very proud of you."

"Alright Blastoise great job" Gary cheered recalling his Blastoise. Lance and Gary walked up to each other and shook hands.

"That was a great battle Gary" Lance said "You've really earned the win.

"Thank you" Gary said.

"But be warned" Lance said seriously. "The Champion is far stronger than any of us. When he first battled the previous Elite Four he went through all of them without losing a single Pokémon. It took four of my Pokémon just to defeat one of his with my Dragonite taking down his second one before it was defeated."

Gary was surprised and shocked "Right I'll remember that."

SCENE CHANGE

"Great job out there Gary" Professor Oak told his grandson. "You've beaten the Elite Four and are now facing Kanto's Champion."

"Yeah I know" Gary said somewhat in a gloom.

"What's wrong Gary" Professor Oak asked his grandson.

"It's just something Lance told me" Gary said. "He told me that the Champion, when he first battled the Elite Four, took out all of their Pokémon using only one of his own. And then it took all six of Lance's Pokémon just to defeat two of his."

Professor Oak looked really surprised "I did not know that."

"I spent some time looking him up" Gary said opening up a laptop and typing a few things on it. "I can't find a name or background on the guy, but I do know this. He specializes in Electric Type Pokémon and the only Pokémon he's been reported having are a Jolteon and a Magnezone."

"Hmm" Professor Oak hummed "Well Gary if that's the truth then you'll just have to try your best against this mystery champion."

"Yeah" Gary said feeling nervousness creep up him.

SCENE CHANGE

Back in the Indigo stadium the crowd was cheering and roaring again ""Ladies and Gentlemen welcome the final match of the Indigo League competition" the MC shouted. "Today we have Gary Oak facing off against the undefeated champion." Gary walked out onto the stadium and his picture appeared on the screen with six icons underneath it all glowing green.

"And now let's introduce the undefeated Champion" the Mc called. "Currently he's the youngest champion to ever become one at the age of eighteen beating champion Cynthia by two years. When he first took the challenge he defeated all previous members of the Elite four with just one Pokémon and defeated previous champion Lance with just two Pokémon. Give a warm and welcome applause to Champion Ash Ketchum."

Gary and Professor Oak looked on in shock as Ash walked out into the field only he looked a lot different than from when they last saw him. He was much taller now wearing black shoes with yellow laces, black pants and a black shirt with a yellow lightning bolt in the middle and a black unzipped jacket over his shirt with a raised collar that had yellow lines running down the sleeves and one yellow line going down each side. On his head he still wore his familiar cap only it was black with a yellow Pokeball design in the middle.

Ash looked out with a smirk "Hey Gary, long time no see" he said in a slightly deeper voice.

Gary regained control of his facial expression, but he was going to be grilling Ash for information when this battle was over. "Trainers to your boxes" the ref called. Ash and Gary walked into their boxes keeping their eyes on each other. "This will be a full six on six battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. This match will be over when either side has lost all Pokémon, got it?"

"Yeah" Gary said.

"Yup" Ash replied.

"Then let the battle begin" the ref said.

"Magnezone show him your will" Ash said sending out a floating Pokémon with a wide body and big eyes with magnets sticking off of its body.

'I had a feeling he would go with that' Gary smirked "Arcanine I choose you" Gary called sending out his loyal fire Pokémon.

"Champion Ash goes with Magnezone, while Gary plays it smart with Arcanine, but let's see how this match goes" the MC called.

"Arcanine use flamethrower" Gary called.

"Magnezone thunderbolt let's go" Ash called. Arcanine launched the flamethrower as Magnezone launched a thunderbolt. Both attacks met in a head on collision, but it was a draw as both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Use take down" Gary called. Arcanine barked and charged at Magnezone.

"Magnezone use zap canon" Ash said calmly. Magnezone formed a cackling ball of electricity in front of it before launching it at Arcanine and it hid dead on sending Arcanine back. Arcanine landed on its feet, but electricity cackled off its body meaning it was paralyzed.

"Zap cannon's got Arcanine paralyzed" the MC called "What's Gary's next move?"

"Arcanine fire blast" Gary called. Through the static Arcanine managed to fire off a fire blast that ended up hitting Magnezone.

"And a powerful fire blast nails Magnezone head on" the MC called.

Ash didn't look worried as Magnezone popped back up looking like it took no damage "Magnezone use flash canon" Ash called. Magnezone formed a swirling silver ball of energy in front of it and launched it at Arcanine. The paralysis of zap canon fully took effect so Arcanine couldn't move so it was a sitting duck. The attack hit and Arcanine cried out as the attack exploded.

"Arcanine" Gary called; the smoke cleared showing Arcanine on its back, paws up, with swirls in its eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle; Magnezone wins" the ref announced raising the red flag. One of Gary's icons went dark.

"Arcanine return" Gary said recalling his Pokémon.

"Now for Gary's second Pokémon" the MC said.

"Okay Nidoqueen I choose you" Gary said playing it smart and going with a ground type since Magnezone was 4x weak to ground type but was unaffected by poison type. "Nidoqueen use rock smash" Gary called. Nidoqueen's fist lit up and she charged at Magnezone

"Now use magnet bomb" Ash said. One of Magnezone's arms glowed silver before it launched a ball of energy at Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen tried to punch it away, but it exploded on impact and Nidoqueen cried out as she was launched back and slammed into the wall.

"Nidoqueen" Gary called wide eyed. Nidoqueen slumped with swirls in her eyes.

The ref raised the red flag "Nidoqueen is unable to battle; Magnezone is the winner." Gary's second icon went dark.

Ash smirked at Gary "You'll need a lot more than type advantage to defeat my Magnezone."

Gary scowled at Ash before recalling his Nidoqueen "Ash's overwhelmingly powerful Magnezone is putting Gary down fast. Will his next Pokémon make a comeback?"

"Nidoking I choose you" Gary called sending out the male version.

"Magnezone use take down" Ash called. Magnezone charged at Nidoking with impressive speeds.

"Nidoking use rock smash" Gary called. Nidoking's fist glowed brightly and this time it nailed a powerful and super effective rock smash on Magnezone sending it flying back, but it flipped in mid air.

"Magnezone use ice beam" Ash said still in his calm voice. Magnezone launched a series of ice beams at Nidoking, but Nidoking managed to dodge them all.

"Alright Nidoking use rock tomb" Gary called. Nidoking roared and began stomping on the ground and rock pillars began coming up at Magnezone.

"Dodge it" Ash said simply. Magnezone swerved from side to side dodging all of the rock tombs before jumping over the last one making it appear right in front of a shocked Nidoking and Gary "Now use flash canon." Magnezone launched the attack and it hit Nidoking so hard that it sent it flying through the air before it landed hard on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the red flag "Nidoking is unable to battle; Magnezone is the winner." Gary's third icon went dark meaning he had already lost half of his Pokémon while Ash hadn't lost any.

"Champion Ash is one formidable opponent having defeated three of Gary's Pokémon using only his Magnezone" the MC called.

Gary recalled his Nidoking with a silent congratulation "Gary" Ash called getting Gary's attention. "I'll give you credit where credit is due when it comes to your Nidoking's performance." He then took on a slightly lofty tone "Rock Tomb would have captured any Pokémon other than Magnezone of course." Gary growled slightly while Ash looked him in the eye "So who's your next Pokémon?"

"I'm just getting started" Gary shouted "Tyranitar let's go." Out came Gary's pseudo-legendary Pokémon with a loud roar.

"And Gary is going with Tyranitar" the Mc called.

"Magnezone use charge beam" Ash called. Magnezone glowed yellow before firing a beam of electricity at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar quick attack" Gary called. Tyranitar dodged the charge beam and shot forward at incredible speeds "Yes" Gary said silently seeing Tyranitar get closer.

"Dodge it" Ash said simply. Magnezone moved to the side dodging Tyranitar's attack.

"Tyranitar missed" Gary said shocked "Quick use dark pulse.

"Ice beam" Ash said. Unfortunately for Tyranitar Magnezone was much quicker and nailed Tyranitar hard with the ice beam attack. Tyranitar roared in pain as it was launched back.

"Tyranitar no" Gary grunted. Tyranitar landed on its knees grunting in pain from the attack.

"It'll take a lot more then brute force to overpower Magnezone" Ash smirked. "Now Magnezone use zap canon" Magnezone formed a cackling ball of electricity and shot it at Tyranitar hitting it dead on. Tyranitar groaned as lightning cackled off of its body signifying the effect of paralysis.

"No c'mon Tyranitar shake it off" Gary called.

"Magnezone flash canon" Ash called. Magnezone formed a swirling silver ball of energy and launched it at Tyranitar and it hit Tyranitar head on sending it flying back, in what appeared to be, slow motion before it landed on the ground not moving.

The ref raised the red flag "Tyranitar is unable to battle; Magnezone is the winner." Gary's fourth icon went dark.

"Tyranitar return" Gary said quietly. He wasn't about to give up yet "Alright Blastoise I choose you." Gary's starter Pokémon made its appearance and landed on the field.

"An unusual choice folks" The MC shouted slightly confused. "Gary's Blastoise is a water type while Ash's Magnezone is an Electric and Steel type. Based on type Ash has the advantage so Gary must have some plan up his sleeve."

"Magnezone thunderbolt" Ash called. Magnezone cackled with electricity and launched a powerful thunderbolt at Blastoise.

"Blastoise dodge and use hyper beam" Gary called. Blastoise moved to the side and launched a powerful hyper beam at Magnezone.

"Dodge and use electro ball" Ash said. Magnezone flew to the side and its body cackled with electricity again before it condensed into a ball of electricity and Magnezone fired it at Blastoise. The attack hit making Blastoise cry out in pain and wince. Electric moves did a lot of damage to water types like Blastoise.

"Blastoise hang in there" Gary called "Use Giga Impact." Blastoise charged head on at Magnezone gained a purple glow around it before slamming head on into Magnezone.

"And Gary's Blastoise nails Magnezone with a super hard Giga Impact" the MC called.

"Magnet bomb" Ash said. Magnezone's arm glowed bright silver before charging at Blastoise and nailed it because Blastoise couldn't move due to Giga Impact's after effects. Blastoise groaned as it was launched to the ground.

"No c'mon Blastoise get up please" Gary begged. Blastoise didn't move.

The ref looked at Blastoise "Blastoise is unable to-" the ref was interrupted when Blastoise got back up shaking its head.

"Blastoise is back with us again" the MC shouted.

"What" Ash said shocked.

"Alright Blastoise use rock smash" Gary yelled. Blastoise's fists glowed before it charged at Magnezone. First it delivered a hard punch to one side of Magnezone before delivering a second hard punch to the other side of its face.

Magnezone groaned weakly before it fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes while Blastoise landed on its feet. The ref raised the green flag "Magnezone is unable to battle; Blastoise wins."

"I can't believe it" the MC shouted as the crowd roared. "Ash's Magnezone has been defeated." One of Ash's icons went dark signifying he had five Pokémon left.

"Great job Blastoise" Gary said. Blastoise turned and smirked.

"Ladies and gentleman" the MC called "As incredible as it sounds Gary Oak is now only the second person to ever defeat Ash's Magnezone." Ash recalled his Magnezone and whispered a small thanks to it. "Now we eagerly await the identity of his second Pokémon."

"So Ash who's next" Gary smirked.

Ash smirked back "Don't be so proud of yourself Gary because my next Pokémon will end this. Let's go" he called throwing his next Pokeball in the air. A flash later and there was a loud squawk. A massive Pokémon flew down and past Gary's Blastoise and Gary himself before turning in mid air, twirling and landing in front of Ash with another squawk.

The crowd roared "And Ash's second Pokémon is Zapdos" the MC shouted.

Gary gaped in absolute shock and awe "It's Zapdos" was all he could say. Gary seemed paralyzed with fright before he snapped out of it remembering where he was "I'm not giving up no matter what Pokémon Ash has. Blastoise use rapid spin" Blastoise retreated to its shell and began spinning at a rapid pace and shot at Zapdos.

"Zapdos use thunderbolt" Ash said. Zapdos unleashed the biggest thunderbolt Gary had ever seen and it hit Blastoise head on. Blastoise was launched back to the ground where it rolled out of its shell showing its was fried and unconscious.

The ref raised the red flag "Blastoise is unable to battle; Zapdos is the winner." Gary's fifth icon went dark leaving him with only one left.

"Blastoise return" Gary said recalling his starter "You were excellent now take a long rest." Gary looked down with his hair shadowing his eyes. He was losing his cool façade as he looked up at the screen and realized the daunting fact that he only had one Pokémon left compared to Ash's five.

"And it's crunch time for Gary" the MC called "Will he be able to pull himself together and get back into the race?"

Reluctantly Gary pulled out his last Pokeball "Okay I choose you Aerodactyl" he shouted sending out the prehistoric Pokémon that roared loudly.

"And Gary's last Pokémon is Aerodactyl" the MC called. Aerodactyl took to the air and Zapdos followed after it was a squawk. Aerodactyl screeched at Zapdos and Zapdos screeched back at it with equal vigor. "It's a sky battle between Aerodactyl and Zapdos; amazing."

"Aerodactyl use hyper beam" Gary called. Aerodactyl unleashed a large hyper beam at Zapdos. Zapdos merely flew to the side and dodged it "Now use iron head" Gary called. Aerodactyl glowed silver and charged at Zapdos and nailed it in the torso. Zapdos squawked in, what appeared to be, annoyance.

"Steel Wing" Ash said calmly. Zapdos' wing glowed and it smashed it into Aerodactyl making it cry out "Now use charge beam" Ash said. Zapdos fired a yellow beam of electricity and it hit Aerodactyl head on making it cry out in pain once more before it plummeted.

"Aerodactyl use flamethrower" Gary called. Aerodactyl flipped in mid air and shot a jet of flames at Zapdos.

"Zapdos air slash" Ash called. Zapdos slashed with its wings and sent out blades of energy cutting the flames into little sparks "Good now use thunderbolt again" Ash said Zapdos launched another massive thunderbolt at Aerodactyl.

"Alright Aerodactyl use light screen" Gary called. Aerodactyl then began to glow a golden yellow color. The thunderbolt hit, but it didn't do as much damage. "Now use Dragon claw" Gary called. Aerodactyl's claw glowed and it charged at Zapdos.

"Zapdos use ominous wind" Ash said still not losing his cool façade. Zapdos launched a swirling wind at Aerodactyl that stopped it in its tracks and sent it flying. "Now Zapdos end it with Giga Impact" Ash said. Zapdos roared and shot at Aerodactyl while surrounding itself in purple energy. Zapdos rammed itself into Aerodactyl and then flew up into the air and hovered there waiting for the next order if needed. The smoke cleared showing a beat up Aerodactyl on the ground out cold.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle; Zapdos wins" the ref said. "All six of Gary's Pokémon have been eliminated so the winner is Champion Ash Ketchum" he finished raising the red flag.

The crowd broke out into very loud cheers "And it's over" the MC roared. "Ash Ketchum wins the match and remains the Champion." Gary's last icon went dark and his picture disappeared with 'Winner, Congratulations' replacing it.

Gary recalled his downed Aerodactyl and looked out to Ash only to see him leaving the stadium having already recalled his Zapdos. 'I need to talk to him' Gary thought. 'He's got some explaining to do after being gone for four years.'

SCENE CHANGE

Ash had just made it back to his hotel room after dodging about twenty reporters and closed and locked the door. 'Man I have no idea how Lance dealt with all of this' Ash thought o himself. He then heard more knocking on his door 'I swear if it's another one I'll have them thunder bolted to Unova and back.' Ash unlocked the door and came face to face with Gary "Gary" Ash said surprised.

"Ash" Gary said. "It's been a long time; four, almost five, years if I recall. Mind if we catch up?"

"Sure come on in" Ash said. He let Gary in and shut the door before locking it again. "Hey buddy I'm back" Ash called. Immediately an orange ball shot past Gary and leapt onto Ash's shoulder. It looked like a large mouse with a long tail with the end shaped like a thunderbolt, orange fur and yellow sacks on its cheeks.

"Raichu" the Pokémon said rubbing itself against Ash's cheek.

Gary looked shocked "Is that Pikachu?"

Ash nodded "Well he's known as Raichu now. A lot has happened these past years Gary so you might want to get comfortable." Gary took a spot on a couch while Ash pulled up a chair.

"Ok my first, and pretty much one question, is where have you been these past years" Gary asked. "You just fell off the globe with the occasional short letter saying you were fine was the only indication you were even alive."

"I was off training to take the Elite Four challenge" Ash said.

Gary looked a little surprised "Ok I see how that would take a lot of time, but isn't four years a little too long?"

"In my opinion not enough" Ash said.

"So what made you decide to take the challenge" Gary asked.

"Do you remember my last opponent in the Lily of the Valley Conference" Ash asked with a nostalgic look on his face. Gary shook his head "It was Tobias." Gary's eyes went wide at that; Tobias was the current champion of the Sinnoh Region after he defeated Cynthia. It was an amazing match with it taking nearly all of his Pokémon to defeat hers. Cynthia gladly gave him the title and has since retired from battling. All of Tobias' Pokémon were Legendary Pokémon and it took five of them to defeat Cynthia. "He completely crushed me in battle" Ash said "But I am one of the few trainers that can claim to have defeated his Darkrai."

"Hold on if you defeated Tobias' Darkrai then it should have gotten easier" Gary said.

"That would have been true if he didn't have a Latios with him as well" Ash said surprising Gary. He only heard a rumor of Tobias having more Legendary Pokémon other than Darkrai. He had no idea it was true "Only Cynthia and me have ever defeated his Latios, but it took my whole team to just defeat them."

"What does this have to do with the Elite Four Challenge" Gary asked.

"Everything" Ash said seriously. "After that battle I realized something. I was never taking my training seriously. Tobias only lost two Pokémon in that battle, and sure I gained his respect after that battle, but he still had four left. After that I took all of my Pokémon and trained them as hard as I could while catching new Pokémon. So I trained for four years I travelled the world and trained my Pokémon to be the best they could be and you've seen the results. Name anything and I've trained them in it."

"So when did you take the challenge" Gary asked.

"Just two months ago" Ash replied. "Unfortunately I learned I couldn't use all of my Pokémon to take the challenge since the rules say that there are only two various type specialists at a time. Tobias and Alder, the champion of Unova, already had the two spots. I thought it would be unfair to Raichu here so I chose electric as my specialty."

"How many electric type Pokémon do you have" Gary asked.

"Nearly all of them" Ash replied. "Anyway the first battle was against Lorelei. She was a tough battle, but my Pokémon turned out to be far stronger. I defeated her using only my Magnezone and the same went for Bruno, Koga and Agatha. All I had to use was Magnezone and I brought all four of them to their knees. Finally came Lance; he was tougher than all of them, but still no match for me as I dominated four of his Pokémon with Magnezone before he defeated it with his Dragonite. Then I used my Jolteon and I dealt with the rest of his Pokémon and thus I became the new Kanto Champion."

"So now Lance is a member of the Elite Four again" Gary asked.

Ash nodded "Yeah Agatha retired from battling and Lance took her place as the fourth member. I still kept the Elite Four in order as you remember." Gary did as he faced Lorelei first, followed by Koga, then Bruno and finally Lance.

"One last thing Ash how did Pikachu become a Raichu" Gary asked. "I thought Pikachu didn't want to evolve."

Ash chuckled "Pikachu didn't want to evolve until he felt he was ready. It was during our third year when Pikachu didn't feel himself getting any stronger so he asked me to evolve him with a thunderstone."

Both of them now noticed that it was getting dark outside "Holy smokes its getting dark" Gary said standing up. "Well it's been nice seeing you again Ash, but I've got to go now."

"Yeah me too" Ash said as he and Gary left the room with Raichu perched on Ash's shoulder. "I should probably get back to Pallet Town; mom's probably worried sick." Gary smirked and both of them shared a laugh.

SCENE CHANGE

Gary picked up his six Pokémon while Ash picked up his Magnezone and Zapdos "Thank you Nurse Joy" they both said.

"No problem, come back any time" she said smiling at the two eighteen year olds. Ash and Gary walked outside into the fresh air.

"Well Pallet Town is a week away from here" Gary said.

"Don't worry I'll give you a lift" Ash said releasing Zapdos. He climbed on top of the Legendary Bird. "Well Gary come on unless you're afraid of course."

"I ain't afraid of nothing" Gary said before climbing on top of Zapdos and seating himself behind Ash. Ash kicked his heals in Zapdos sides and Zapdos squawked before spreading its wings and took off into the air. Gary held onto Ash tightly at first before he relaxed and looked down at the sights.

A one week travel turned into less than an hour ride for Zapdos and they landed in Pallet Town. They both hopped off of Zapdos "Thanks for the lift Zapdos" Ash said recalling it to his Pokeball.

"How did you capture a Zapdos anyway" Gary asked.

"I'll tell you another time" Ash said before walking off to go and greet his mom. He made it to his house soon and with a deep breath he knocked on the door. Three seconds later the door opened and Delia Ketchum stood on the other side.

Her eyes went wide "Ash, my little Ash is it you" she asked.

Ash nodded with a smile "Yeah mom it's me" he said before he was being hugged to death by his mom. Ash just smiled and hugged her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Ash spent the rest of the day catching up with his mother. He told her of all the adventures he went on and how many new Pokémon he captured. So far Ash carried a total of six electric type Pokémon on him while the rest were at Professor Oak's laboratory. He carried Raichu, of course, Magnezone, Jolteon, Luxray, Electavire and Zapdos.

After sharing his stories his mom fixed him up some wonderful dinner that he missed a lot before Ash went to bed in his old bedroom. Ash actually had his own place, but he decided to stay with his mom for a while. The next morning Ash had just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door "I'll get it" Ash said. Ash walked over to the door and opened it and it revealed Lance with a serious look on his face "What is it Lance" Ash asked seriously.

"A new assignment came up" Lance said.

"Come in" Ash said stepping inside allowing Lance to walk in.

"Ash honey who is it" Delia said walking out to the living room. "Who's your friend?"

"Please to meet you Mrs. Ketchum" Lance said respectively "My name is Lance."

"Pleased to meet you Lance" Delia said "And please call me Delia. What brings you by here Lance?"

"It's work related and pretty secretive" Lance said seriously "May I please speak with Ash alone for a few minutes."

"Okay I'll be out back" Delia said noting the seriousness. She walked to the back of the house and outside to do some gardening while Ash and Lance talked. Ash and Lance took a seat and Lance began.

"Team Plasma is stirring around in Unova and causing more trouble" Lance said.

"I thought the G-Men deduced that Team Plasma was no threat" Ash asked.

Lance hummed "That was the case until we found out that the leader, N, is trying to use the powers of Zekrom and Reshiram to create a utopia for nothing, but Pokémon and destroy all humans."

"I see" Ash said "And they called us in why?"

"Both Reshiram and Zekrom are dragon type so that's why they chose me and for you was because you would have the best chance at controlling Zekrom since it's part electric while I deal with Reshiram" Lance exclaimed.

"I see" Ash said "So what is our objective?"

Lance pulled out a map of the Unova region "We've heard from a very reliable source that Reshiram is located on the east side of the Unova Region near a place called Striaton City while Zekrom is rumored to be in the mountains near the Village of Dragons. If Zekrom is not there then search by Opelucid city" Lance pointed out each specific spot on the map.

"I understand" Ash said "So when do we leave?"

"Right away" Lance said rolling the map up and putting it away. "I'll wait for you outside while you get ready. Please don't take too long." Lance walked outside the door and shut it softly. Ash quickly proceeded to put on the rest of his clothes before going outside to greet his mom.

"Mom" Ash said hesitantly.

"You have something important to do don't you" Delia asked not stopping from her gardening. Ash looked surprised "Don't look so surprised Ash" she smiled looking at him. "I had a feeling it would be some new adventure. Just promise me that you'll be safe."

"Don't worry I will mom" Ash said before hugging his mother goodbye and racing back into the house and to the front. "Raichu" Ash called. Raichu bounded down the stairs and hopped on Ash's shoulder. "We've got a major assignment. Let's go." Raichu nodded as Ash opened and shut the door before he nodded to Lance. Lance nodded back and they both tossed Pokeballs into the air. Out came Lance's Dragonite and Ash's Zapdos.

Both of them climbed on top of the mentioned Pokémon "We'll fly south from here and once we reach the port near Nuvema town we'll split up" Lance told Ash as they flew.

"Got it" Ash said as both Pokémon flew faster. The rest of the trip was spent in silence before the saw a port in the distance after fifteen minutes of flying. "Alright we've reached Unova" Ash said. He turned to Lance "See you later Lance" Ash called "Don't get into too much trouble now."

Lance smirked "Same to you." They both flew in opposite directions of each other. Ash flew to the west while Lance flew to the east. While flying through the air Ash looked down and saw many Pokémon he had never seen before.

'Note to self see if I can find any new Electric Type Pokémon here' Ash thought. Ash still loved all kinds of Pokémon, but since he could only use electric in battles he preferred to only catch electric type Pokémon. Ash pulled out a map and saw he was nearing the village of dragons "Alright Zapdos land down here" Ash said. Zapdos cawed and landed in a small clearing. Ash hopped off and looked around "I'll give you a call if I find anything" Ash told Zapdos. Zapdos nodded stiffly and took to the air making sure to stay out of sight as it rose.

Ash then began to wander around the area headed for the village of dragons "Okay Raichu according to Lance people in Unova don't have any Pokémon native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh so you might be getting a little extra attention.

Soon Ash neared the village and began walking into the village. As he walked around he noticed that there were many kinds of Pokémon wandering around and Ash could tell they were all dragon type Pokémon.

'Man Lance would have a field day with this' Ash thought amused.

In another part of town some more people just entered it. One was a boy with spiky brown hair under a hat wearing a blue jacket with brown pants and red shoes. Another was a girl that looked similar to him with longer brown hair with a hat on as well. She also had on a white shirt, black vest, black wristbands, daisy dukes and black boots. The third was a girl with blond hair wearing a small white beanie over it with an orange blouse and a white skirt with white shoes. The fourth was a boy with black hair, glasses wearing really fancy clothes, a white shirt with a red collar connected to a red line going down the center, blue tux top, black pants and blue shoes.

"Alright we just have to pass through this one village before getting to Opelucid city" the brown haired boy called.

"You seem excited Hilbert" the black haired boy noted

"Of course he is Cheren" the brown haired girl said "What about you Bianca?"

"Oh I'm most excited Hilda" Bianca gushed. Each one of them have been friends since childhood. Hilbert and Hilda were twins with Cheren and Bianca being their childhood friends. "Hey what's that" Bianca said pointing.

"What's what" Hilbert asked following Bianca's line of vision. He saw Ash checking out something, but it was the Raichu on his shoulder that got his attention. "Dig that" he said excited "That guy's got a Raichu."

"A Raichu" Cheren said interested pulling out his Pokedex.

"Raichu, the mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu; Raichu can release up to 100,000 volts of electricity enough to take down many foes beyond its size" Dexter said.

"Wow sounds like Raichu is a powerful electric Pokémon" Hilda said. Hilbert walked up to Ash.

"Hey is that your Raichu" Hilbert asked getting Ash's attention.

"Yeah it is" Ash replied.

"Cool Raichu are so rare in the Unova Region" he said excited. Then he smirked and pulled out a Pokeball "I want to battle you right here and right now." That attracted them many looks from people passing by.

Ash looked surprised "A Pokémon battle?" Then he smirked "Sure why not; it's been a while since I accepted a challenge from a trainer. What are the conditions?"

"One on one" Hilbert said. Now quite a large crowd was surrounding them.

"Go Hilbert, you can do it" Bianca and Hilda cheered loudly.

"My Pokémon, of course, will be Raichu" Ash said. Raichu jumped from Ash's shoulder and smirked out at Hilbert while lightning sparkled off its cheeks.

"Emboar I choose you" Hilbert called sending out a massive orange and black pig shaped Pokémon with two large bottom teeth sticking out and it looked like it had armor around its mid section.

"Whoa Unova has some amazing Pokémon" Ash said amazed at Emboar.

"Yeah so do the other regions" Hilbert said "Which region are you from anyway?"

"Pallet Town; Kanto Region" Ash replied.

"Kanto eh" Hilbert said "I planned on travelling there next when I'm done here, but enough chatter let's get this battle started."

"I'll let you have the first move" Ash said.

"Fine by me, Emboar use fire blast" Hilbert called. Emboar shot out a kanji shaped blast of fire that went straight for Raichu. Raichu just smirked before twirling his tail and slashing the fire blast dispersing it into nothing. "What the…" Hilbert said shocked.

"Raichu just sliced that fire blast in half" Hilda said shocked. Bianca looked just as shocked while Cheren looked at Ash with a calculating eye.

"Raichu focus punch" Ash said. Raichu charged at Emboar with its fist glowing and jumped up preparing for a dive bomb punch.

"Emboar dodge it" Hilbert called. Emboar moved to the side avoiding the attack, but Raichu and Ash smirked. Hilbert looked on in shock as Raichu turned with its tail glowing and slammed it directly into Emboar's head. Emboar cried out in pain as it was launched back to Hilbert.

"Emboar are you okay" Hilbert called. Emboar stood up wincing and rubbing its head from the hard hit. "Alright let's try flame charge" Hilbert called. Emboar charged at Raichu with flames surrounding its body.

"Volt tackle" Ash said simply. Raichu charged at Emboar with lightning cackling off its body and both of them met in a head on collision. There was a cry of pain before Raichu shot out and the lightning dissipated showing Raichu took no damage. Then Emboar fell from the smoke and onto the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Good job Raichu return" Ash called. Raichu ran back to Ash and jumped back on his shoulder.

"I can't believe Hilbert lost like that" Bianca said softly.

"I know" Hilda said. "I mean he didn't even land one hit on Raichu."

"It's obvious that Raichu and that trainer are a lot stronger than Hilbert and Emboar" Cheren said.

"Good job Emboar" Hilbert said recalling his starter. Ash walked up to Hilbert.

"That was a good battle" Ash said shaking Hilbert's hand "You're a strong trainer."

"Yeah you're pretty strong too" Hilbert said "And that Raichu of yours is amazing as well."

"Keep training that Emboar of yours and one day it'll be as strong, maybe stronger, than Raichu" Ash said "Until then" he finished turning around and he began walking away.

"Hey wait what's your name" Hilbert called.

Ash stopped "I'm Ash Ketchum, don't forget it" he said.

"I'm Hilbert and I won't" Hilbert called back. Ash gave a wave over his shoulder and began walking through the slowly departing crowds. The others came up next to Hilbert and watched as Ash walked off.

"Who was that" Hilda asked her twin.

"He said his name was Ash Ketchum" Hilbert responded. Hilbert's eyes gained a gleam in them "He's a very strong trainer and someday I'll meet him again."

SCENE CHANGE

Ash made it into the mountains and stopped in a clearing. He heard a squawking sound and looked up to see Zapdos coming in for a landing. "Hey Zapdos" Ash said petting the large bird softly. "Did you spot anything suspicious?"

Zapdos shook its head but showed Ash its right leg. There was a note and a little Pokeball attached to it. Curiously Ash pulled it off and saw it was a letter from Lance.

Dear Ash

I saw Zapdos flying about so I thought I'd send this with it. I think I've found something about Reshiram and I'm checking it out. If it's what I think it is then I'll be joining you by tomorrow. Also if you engage Zekrom and have no chance in stopping it then use this Pokeball. It'll capture Zekrom and it'll give you a chance to calm it down in the future, but only use it if you have no other choice.

Sincerely,

Lance

P.S. if you see Pokémon you want to catch then catch them I've already caught two more Dragon Pokémon.

Ash looked at the Pokeball and enlarged it and saw that it was all black in color with blue lines running around it from the center. "Nice work Lance" Ash said tucking the Pokeball away. "Alright Zapdos take a rest we'll continue this tomorrow." Ash returned Zapdos to its Pokeball.

SCENE CHANGE

Hilbert, Hilda, Cheren and Bianca were almost over the mountains now "Alright once we get over this mountain it should be nothing but smooth sailing from here to Opelucid City" Hilbert said.

"Finally we'll all earn our eighth badge and be off to the Unova League" Hilda grinned. Unfortunately it wouldn't be as easy as they thought because at that moment lightning struck down from the ground in front of them surprising them greatly "What the heck" Hilda gasped.

"There was nothing about a lightning storm" Cheren said trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. At that precise moment a black Pokémon the shape of a dragon descended from the sky.

"Zekrom" Bianca said shocked. Zekrom roared before launching a blue thunderbolt that struck many of the mountain sides making them all have to take evasive action or they would have been fried to a crisp.

"What's wrong with Zekrom" Hilbert wondered aloud as Zekrom paced around roaring and shooting off electricity.

"Hold it right there" a voice said. They turned to see a bunch of people dressed in weird get ups, but the recognized them immediately.

"Team Plasma" Hilbert said with a scowl.

"Since you've all know officially seen Zekrom we can't' allow you to leave" the head grunt said "And to add to that you know who we are. That gives us even more incentive to not let you leave. Capture them" he said to the other grunts.

"Go Unfezant" they shouted sending out two bird Pokémon "Use drill peck" they shouted. Their beaks gained sharp glows around them and they charged at them.

Then a thunderbolt came from nowhere and it hit the two Unfezant nearly knocking them out. Everyone gaped in shock until Zapdos came flying in for a landing and Ash hopped off of it with Raichu still on Ash's shoulder. "Get out of here quickly" Ash shouted at them.

A little shaken they did what they were told and ran down the mountain slope "Don't let them get away" the head grunt shouted to the two other grunts. They nodded and were about to give chase with their Unfezant's.

"I don't think so" Ash said. "Zapdos use thunderbolt" Zapdos squawked and zapped all of them with a powerful thunderbolt. Zekrom got away in all the commotion so Ash hopped on Zapdos and took flight.

The Head grunt gasped as he sat up "Darn him; whoever he was."

The others had just gotten to the bottom of the mountain since the slope down made them go pretty fast. Ash then flew down and landed near them and hopped off of Zapdos "Hey are you all okay" Ash asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you Ash" Hilbert said.

"But how did you know to come save us" Bianca asked.

"I'm investigating Team Plasma and their activities as a member of the Pokémon G-Men" Ash said.

"Pokémon G-Men" Hilbert, Hilda and Bianca said confused.

Cheren's eyes widened "Wait a minute I remember you now." All attention was on Cheren "I thought your name sounded familiar. Your Ash the new undisputed and undefeated Champion of the Kanto Elite Four." Now the other three gaped at Ash in silent shock "Yes of course, you're the totally unbeatable Electric type trainer."

Ash chuckled slightly "Well I'm not sure about the totally part, but yes I am the master of the Elite Four."

"Then what are you doing all the way here in Unova" Hilda asked.

"I'm investigating the rumors about Team Plasma" Ash said. "The rumor is that Team Plasma is up to no good and it involves the Legendary Zekrom and Reshiram. As a Pokémon G-Men I was sent here to stop Team Plasma with my partner and friend Dragon Master Lance. He's investigating the East side of Unova where Reshiram is said to be spotted while I'm here for Zekrom. As a G-Men it is my duty to stop people from misusing Pokémon."

"Cool" Hilbert said excited. "Can we help you with your mission?" Ash looked at Hilbert in surprise "Please let us help you stop Team Plasma and help Zekrom."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that" Ash said. "This mission is already dangerous enough as it is and I can't take responsibility for what might happen to you if you come along. I'm sorry, but no. Take this path downhill until you come to a fork in the road. Turn right and it'll take you straight to Opelucid City. Get going" Ash said.

"Okay" Hilbert said gloomily. Ash gave one more apologetic look before steeling himself. He hopped on Zapdos and took off into the sky. Ash stopped on a mountain side and hopped off of Zapdos and peered over the mountain and saw a small base. Lightning was cackling around the area and Ash saw that Zekrom had just been restrained and was being carted off. Ash scowled.

"Zapdos return" Ash said, "Okay Raichu, according to the info we got Team Plasma is influencing people to keep Pokémon outside of Pokeballs so this works perfectly for us. After I steal a uniform you'll be walking next to me the whole time and if anybody asks then just I'll just say I got you from a foreign trainer." Raichu nodded and Ash and Raichu climbed down the cliff.

Ash got into the lab pretty easily and hid behind a wall. A grunt was walking by carrying documents. Ash hid behind the wall and when the grunt got close enough Ash grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth so he couldn't scream for help and knocked him unconscious. Ash quickly put the uniform on over his clothes and put on a pair of sunglasses making him look like the perfect grunt.

"C'mon Raichu" Ash said altering his voice slightly. Raichu nodded and now they could walk about the base freely. Many grunts asked Ash what he was doing with a Raichu, but Ash gave the same reply anytime "I got it from a foreign trainer."

Ash then got inside the main room and saw many grunts that seemed to be draining electricity from Zekrom. Ashes grit his teeth 'Forgive me Zekrom' Ash said. 'I'll free you soon my friend.' Ash turned and nodded to Raichu. The two of them proceeded down the stairs and walked past many grunts before he got to a door that was labeled as "Authorized Only."

Ash looked around before he opened up a panel beside the door and connected a few wires and the door opened. Ash and Raichu walked inside and the door shut behind them. They walked along a few corridors before they came across a few grunts standing in front of a stone door. Ash narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Halt" a grunt said noticing Ash. He looked down at Raichu "Where are you taking this thing?"

"Prisoner transport" Ash said.

The grunt gave Ash a suspicious look "I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." He nodded to the other grunt and he got up.

"NOW" Ash shouted. Raichu let lose a shocking thunderbolt that hit both grunts shocking them pretty badly. They both fell to the floor comically with burn marks on their bodies and swirls for eyes "Sweet dreams" he said. He went to the first grunt and pulled some keys from his waist. Ash put a key in the lock and opened it up.

Once inside Ash's eyes widened in anger as he saw many electric Pokémon that were strung up and having their electricity drained from them to power this facility. "Raichu cut them free" Ash said coldly. Raichu nodded with an furious look in its eye at all of his fellow electric Pokémon being treated like this. Raichu used his iron tail and began cutting them down.

As Raichu did Ash pulled out a Pokedex and scanned each one of them. There were a total of six of them. The first one was shaped like a zebra

"Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Blitzle; Zebstrika can be dangerous when angry, shooting lightning in all directions from its mane. It is lightning fast and when running at full gallop, thunder echoes through the air."

The next one was shaped like a tiny squirrel with little yellow sacks like Raichu on its cheeks.

"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon; Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air."

The third one was shaped like a small tan flounder.

"Stunfisk, the Trap Pokémon; Stunfisk hides itself in the mud and then delivers an electric jolt when its prey touches it, smiling all the while."

The fourth one was shaped like a spider with yellow fur and pincers.

"Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon; Galvantula attacks its prey by shooting electrically charged threads and its front mandibles can hold down opponents."

The fifth one was a large eel Pokémon with a large sucker mouth with sharp teeth and large fins.

"Eelektross, the EleFish Pokémon; Eelektross crawl out of the ocean using their arms and capture prey, often dragging it to the bottom of the ocean."

Ash turned to the final Pokémon and it was shaped like a genie with a long black tail and a blue body.

"Thundurus, the Bolt Strike Pokémon; Legend says that wherever Thundurus roams it leaves charred remains on the landscape by firing thunderbolts."

Ash looked at all six of the injured and exhausted Pokémon before hesitantly walking towards him. Thundurus reacted and shot a bolt of lightning from its tail that nailed Ash in the chest making him grunt in slight pain.

"Rai Raichu" Raichu growled at Thundurus before launching its own thunderbolt at them doing no damage, but actually restoring their electricity power.

"Here let me help out" Ash said surprising the Pokémon. He pulled out four Pokeballs "Electavire, Luxray, Magnezone, Jolteon come on out" Out appeared four of Ash's most powerful Electric Pokémon. "Use your electricity to help recharge these Pokémon" the four Pokémon nodded and began firing their own electricity into the six Pokémon and in no time they were all recharged of electricity feeling stronger than ever.

"Guards, what is going on down there" a voice called through a walkie talkie on an unconscious grunt. "Power is slowly failing up here."

Ash quickly grabbed the walkie talkie and disguised his voice "Everything is fine down here. Some of them have just run out of electricity and we're about to give them a charge to start them back up."

"Okay, make it quick" the grunt said. "And when you're done come up here and deal with some troublesome children that thought they could break into our base. We're evacuating right now so just catch up when you've dealt with them."

"Yes sir" Ash said stoically before shutting the walkie talkie off. 'Crud did they come back' Ash thought. 'Why would they do that?' Then a small smile came to his face 'They're a lot like me when I was their age.'

Ash turned to the Pokémon "Electavire, Magnezone, Luxray and Jolteon return" Ash said recalling his Pokémon. "Okay look we're about to have a lot of company pretty soon so I'm sorry, but all of you just trust me for now" Ash said. "I know what they've done to you probably makes you reluctant to trust humans, but I promise you that if you listen to me now I will guarantee your safety when this is all over."

The Pokémon looked at Ash uncertainly "Rai, Rai chu Raichu" Raichu told them. Whatever Raichu said seemed to pacify most of them. Ash smiled and pulled out some Pokeballs before capturing each and every one of them."

"Alright Raichu it's time for us to put the plan into motion" Ash said. Raichu nodded and they both left the area.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

"This was all your stupid idea" Cheren hissed at Hilbert.

"I only wanted to help" Hilbert said.

"Now is not the time to be placing blame on one another" Hilda interjected. "We're already in enough of a sticky situation." Hilbert persuaded them to go back and help Ash so they did and they did manage to get in, but were caught rather quickly as they had no idea how to be stealthy that well. Now they were hear and captured and soon the last of the grunts vacated the lab and took off leaving only them and two grunts left.

"Now it's time to deal with you" one grunt said. Both of them pulled out Pokeballs and released two Palpitoad's. Then a thunderbolt shot out of nowhere and blasted both Palpitoad's sending them flying back.

The scraping of tires got their attention as a jeep pulled up and a Zapdos took landing next to the jeep. The door opened up and a Team Plasma grunt stepped out "Who do you think you are" the grunt demanded. "You've got a lot of nerve do what you just did."

"The names" the grunt smirked before ripping off the Team Plasma outfit revealing Ash in his normal clothes with Raichu on his shoulder "Ash of the Pokémon G-Men."

"Pokémon G-what" the two grunts said cluelessly.

"Ash" the four kids cried as they ran up to him. Ash turned and nodded to them.

"I don't care what kind of man you are" one grunt shouted "Your soon about to be a dead man. Palpitoad use hydro pump." Palpitoad took a deep breath and launched a large hydro pump at them.

"Zapdos use ominous wind" Ash called. Zapdos squawked before launching a large blast of wind at Palpitoad. It tore through the water and grabbed both Palpitoads and the Team Plasma grunts before launching them sky high. With the threat out of the way Ash focused on them "I warned you not to come back here" Ash said sternly.

"We're sorry" Bianca said. "We only just wanted to help you and Zekrom."

Surprising them Ash smiled "Yeah I know. You only want to help the Pokémon as much as I do. I just freed six Pokémon from here. All that's left is to free Zekrom and blow this place sky high. Speaking of which, Zapdos destroy this place with hyper beam." Zapdos nodded and began firing out massive hyper beam and hyper beam destroying the lab. The others were in the jeep driving out of the area with Zapdos having been recalled. "We've got to stop Team Plasma before they do anymore harm to Zekrom" Ash said driving faster.

It was a rough ride driving through the rough terrain, but after swerving through more trees they came to a clearing and saw Zekrom, obviously having escaped from Team Plasma, rampaging in absolute fury launching many thunderbolts everywhere. Ash stopped the jeep and they all got out "Zekrom" Hilda said softly.

"We've got to stop Zekrom" Ash said. "Zapdos let's go" he called sending Zapdos out. "Go and stop Zekrom." Before Zapdos could take off Team Plasma jeeps surrounded them and the head of the Facility got out and addressed Ash coldly.

"Well, well, well" he said. "So you're the famous Electric Master Ash Ketchum I've heard so much about. You've put a massive wrench into Team Plasma's hands for the last time. The rest of you go and recapture Zekrom while I deal with him."

"Yes sir" they said and drove on past them.

"Don't worry Ash we'll make sure nothing bad happens to Zekrom" Hilbert said "C'mon guys let's go." They all ran after the Team Plasma grunts.

"No guys wait" Ash called.

"You" the head grunt said "You destroyed our laboratory and now it's time for you to pay."

Ash scowled at the main "Anyone who would forcibly drain a Pokémon's power for some insidious plot must be stopped. Now let's see what you've got."

"You're gonna pay for messing with Team Plasma" he said.

"If you mean by defeating me then I highly doubt that" Ash said.

The grunt… well… grunted before pulling out two Pokeballs "Go Unfezant" he called sending out two bird Pokémon "Use drill peck" he called. Both of them shot at Ash.

"Go Zapdos" Ash said. Zapdos flew at the two bird Pokémon and glared at them as their pathetic attacks did absolutely nothing to it. "Alright Zapdos thunder wave" Ash called. Zapdos launched a thunder wave that struck the two Pokémon and sent them down, but not out.

SCENE CHANGE

Meanwhile the others were racing down the road to catch up with Zekrom. Team Plasma was already there and had ensnared Zekrom in nets that drained its electricity. "No" Hilda cried before pulling out a Pokeball "I choose you Serperior." Out came a long green king cobra shaped Pokémon. "Use razor leaf to cut the net" she called. Superior flicked its tail and launched several leaves and cut the net from Zekrom.

"I'm gonna get those punks" a Team Plasma grunt said preparing to fire another net launcher.

"Stop it" Hilbert shouted standing in front of them all protectively. Zekrom woke up and freed itself from the net before sending a powerful hyper beam and blowing the Team Plasma grunts sky high.

SCENE CHANGE

Ash was just about finished with the grunt "Unfezant use fury attack" he shouted. They both charge and began pecking at Zapdos as fast as they could, but nothing worked.

"Zapdos Giga Impact" Ash said quite annoyed with this grunt. Zapdos was even more annoyed at having to face such weak Pokémon so it charged at them with purple energy glowing off of its body and nailed them hard knocking them out instantly.

"Oh no Unfezant" the grunt gasped. Sirens met their ears as many cop cars and an Officer Jenny pulled up "Team Plasma, you've violated your last conservation law" Officer Jenny said.

"Good book him Officer Jenny" Ash said while the grunt growled loudly at Ash.

SCENE CHANGE

Unfortunately with Team Plasma gone Zekrom was still in a rage and was rampaging over the mountains and was getting closer to Opelucid City. "We've got to stop Zekrom before it reaches the city" Cheren called.

"Please Zekrom stop" Bianca cried "We don't want to battle or hurt you."

"All we want is to be your friends and help you" Hilbert said "Please Zekrom." Zekrom looked like it would calm down for a second before it roared and launched a powerful thunderbolt at them all. They screamed in fright as it neared closer.

"Haxorus use dragon pulse" a female voice called.

"And Druddigon use ice beam" a male voice called. The two attacks sped from nowhere. The dragon pulse stopped the thunderbolt while the ice beam froze a wall preventing Zekrom from going further.

The four kids turned to see a young dark skinned girl and a tall muscular white haired man with a large beard. "Hey we figured you guys could use some help" the girl grinned.

"Indeed" the man said. "Zekrom is very powerful and will be tough to bring down. Allow us to assist you."

"Thanks, but who are you two" Hilda asked.

"I'm Drayden and this is my apprentice Iris" Drayden introduced them. "We heard rumors of Team Plasma capturing Zekrom to use for their own gain and as fellow Dragon trainers we simply cannot allow it."

"No way it's despicable" Iris agreed.

Zekrom roared and turned around going the opposite direction still angrier than ever. "We need to follow it" Cheren said and all of them took chase after Zekrom. They followed it until they turned a corner.

"Hey look its Ash" Hilbert called seeing Ash stand there with his Zapdos and Raichu.

"Let's go you guys" Ash said knowing there was no other alternative. They nodded and Raichu jumped on Zapdos' back and Zapdos took off. Both of them flew up and blocked Zekrom's path. "Both of you use thunderbolt" Ash called. They both did and launched an extremely powerful thunderbolt at Zekrom while Zekrom countered with its own thunderbolt with both of them cancelling each other out. They continued firing thunderbolt after thunderbolt at each other.

"Ash please stop your attacks" Hilbert said.

"Zekrom is in really bad shape" Hilda agreed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that" Ash said. "Battling is the only way to save Zekrom right now." A roar got their attention as Zekrom was struck by a thunderbolt and was howling in pain.

"Zekrom" Hilbert said quietly.

"Alright Zapdos use ominous wind" Ash called. Zapdos squawked and launched a swirling vortex of wind at Zekrom making it roar again before falling on the ground wincing.

"Poor Zekrom" Iris said quietly.

"All the anger is not the fault of Zekrom" Drayden said.

"Yeah put the blame on Team Plasma and what they did by draining Zekrom's electricity" Cheren said.

'Soon Zekrom' Ash thought as Zekrom got back up 'I'll help to rid you of all of your pain, your sorrow, your anger, your fear.' "Zapdos give another ominous wind" Ash called. Zapdos shot another ominous wind at Zekrom making it hit dead on. "Now Raichu jump and finish it off with Giga Impact" Ash called. Raichu jumped from Zapdos' back and charged down at Zekrom with purple energy glowing off of its body before slamming into Zekrom making it cry out before finally collapsing to the ground.

"Is it ok" Hilbert asked softly. Ash walked up and pulled out the special Pokeball that Lance gave him and tossed it at Zekrom. It connected and Zekrom was then sucked inside the Pokeball. The Pokeball landed on the ground and the center began flashing between red and clear for a few tense seconds before it stopped. Ash walked up and picked up the Pokeball.

"Zekrom is going to be ok now" Ash said "My work here is done."

"Please take care of it" Hilbert said to Ash.

SCENE CHANGE

The last of the Team Plasma grunts were loaded into the prisoner van and carted off. "I must thank you Ash" Officer Jenny said. "Thanks to your efforts we were able to capture all of Team Plasma with minimal damage."

"And thank you for all of your hard work Officer Jenny" Ash thanked.

She nodded "Now if you'll excuse me I must continue my investigation." Officer Jenny hopped back on her motorcycle and drove off.

"Ash" a voice called. Ash looked up to see Lance descending on his Dragonite.

"Hey Lance" Ash greeted as Lance hopped off his Dragonite.

"I just finished up, what about you" Lance said. Ash pulled out Zekrom's Pokeball "I see, then our situations were similar" Lance said pulling out an all white Pokeball with the same line designs as Ash's only the lines were red instead of blue.

"Yeah" Ash said. He turned to the others "I guess this is goodbye" he said.

"Guess so" Hilbert said sadly.

"Don't worry" Ash said tightening his grip on Zekrom's Pokeball "I'll take care of Zekrom just like any of you guys would and like Zapdos and Raichu Zekrom will be my friend."

"Thant's great" Hilda said "Thanks Ash."

"Drayden it's been a long time" Lance said.

"Lance, my you've grown up" Drayden said as they both shook hands. "Iris this is Dragon Master Lance of the Elite Four. Lance this is my apprentice Iris."

"It's very nice to meet you Lance" Iris said.

"Same" Lance said "You must have some real talent to catch Drayden's eye." Iris blushed slightly. Their goodbyes were quick as Ash hopped on Zapdos and Lance hopped on Dragonite.

"Take care everyone" Ash called. As he and Lance zoomed off into the sky.

"Bye Ash" Hilbert, Cheren, Bianca and Hilda called waving until Ash was out of sight. Currently Ash and Lance were almost to the borders of Unova near the port by Nuvema Town.

"Lance you go on I need to deal with something real quick" Ash called.

Lance looked surprised, but nodded "Alright catch up quickly though. We still need to report back."

"Got it" Ash said as Lance sped away "Zapdos can you go and stop at the cliff over there." Zapdos squawked and flew down to the cliff. Once there Ash hopped off and pulled out six Pokeball and threw them into the air. Out came Zebstrika, Emolga, Stunfisk, Galvantula, Eelektross and Thundurus. "Well guys we did it and took down the members of Team Plasma that held you hostage."

The six Pokémon gave out cheers or in Thundurus' case a satisfied grunt. "Raichu" Raichu said smiling slightly.

"Now you six are free to go if you so wish to" Ash said. That made them stop and look at Ash in confusion. A human had never given them the option of leaving before "I know that you six have been through a lot already being captured and used by Team Plasma. I know they went through a lot to get Zekrom and Thundurus because of them being Legendary, but that doesn't excuse the rest of you. I'm giving the rest of you the option of either staying with me or going back into the wild."

There was a tense moment of silence with no one speaking or moving before little Emolga walked up to Ash so Ash crouched down next to it. Emolga sniffed his hand a bit before looking at Ash's kind face before smiling and running up to his shoulder. Slowly, but surely Zebstrika, Stunfisk, Galvantula and Eelektross walked up to Ash. They seemed to trust him; only Thundurus stayed in his spot.

Thundurus turned to Zapdos and began talking with it as indicated by Thundurus' grunts and Zapdos squawks. Finally Thundurus nodded and floated up to Ash and uncurled its arms and held out its hand to Ash. Ash grasped Thundurus' arm and it was a sign of trust between them.

"I promise to take care of all of you" Ash said recalling all six of them "Okay Zapdos let's catch up with Lance." Ash and Raichu climbed back on top of Zapdos and they took off to catch up with Lance. So Ash had now captured six new Pokémon and Lance had captured at least two. Ash couldn't wait to see which ones Lance caught.

Ash caught up to Lance quickly and they stopped in Viridian City and after recalling their Pokémon they proceeded to a shop that said "Pokémon G-Gear." It was a shop where trainers could by training gear, or more Pokeballs, and it was also a secret meeting place for members of the Pokémon G-Men.

"What can I help you two with" the clerk asked friendly. Both Ash and Lance pulled out a badge that had a large red G on it. The clerk turned serious "I see, go on in" he said indicating to the back.

"Thank you" Ash and Lance said before proceeding to the back room and locking the door. Once there they saw a large table with empty chairs since there was no meeting going on with a bunch of computer technology surrounding it. Both of them then proceeded to the front of the computer and it scanned them.

"Identification" the computer said.

"Dragon Master Lance: Code X52495" Lance said.

"Electric Tamer Ash: Code R69837" Ash said.

"Identity confirmed" the computer said before a large computer screen lit up. It showed three men on the other side, looking middle aged.

"Ah Ash and Lance you've returned" the center one said.

"Yes sir" Lance said "Our mission was accomplished. It was indeed Team Plasma trying to use Reshiram and Zekrom."

"Report now" the one to the left said.

"Sir" Ash said. "We travelled to Nuvema Town and then split up since Reshiram and Zekrom were on opposite sides from each other. I went for Zekrom while Lance went for Reshiram. Together we stopped Team Plasma and got a good number of their forces arrested."

"And Reshiram and Zekrom" the one on the right said. Ash and Lance merely pulled out their Pokeballs and showed them. "I see; good work to the both of you. We will give you a call if something more happens and we need your assistance." The screen went dark signifying the end of their meeting.

"Alright Ash I will see you later" Lance said.

"Yeah bye Lance" Ash said. "I gotta appear at Indigo stadium anyway. Koga challenged me to another battle and I heard it's going to be broadcasted worldwide."

Lance chuckled slightly "Well Ash you've hid in the shadows for the past four years and I'm sure your friends want to see you."

"Yeah I know and I wish I could've seen them more, but with my training to take the Elite Four competition, my training as a Pokémon G-Men and becoming Kanto Champion on top of that is a little overwhelming" Ash said.

"Wait until a full month passes" Lance said "After that you usually get used to it by then. Anyway see you later."

"Going on a date with Cynthia" Ash asked. Lance stiffened for a few seconds before quickening his pace and not answering Ash making Ash laugh. It was no secret that Lance and Cynthia had been going out for a while. They just couldn't see each other often because of their duties as champions, but now that Lance had fewer duties as an Elite Four member and Cynthia relinquished her title to Tobias they had much more free time.

Anyway Ash had more important things to think about. He had to battle Koga again 'Well let's see if his Pokémon have improved' Ash thought eager to battle. Hey battling was the only thing that relieved Ash's stress next to sleeping and eating. With that thought in mind Ash started his journey to the Indigo Plateau.

SCENE CHANGE

"Mom I'm home" young Max Maple announced as he walked into his old home at Pettleburg city. He had just come back from competing in the Hoenn League.

"Max honey" Caroline called walking into the main room. She hugged her son tightly "It's good to see my little Pokémon trainer."

Max blushed "Mom I'm not little I'm fourteen" he complained.

Carline smiled "I know, but you'll always be my little trainer. Now come on in I bet you're starving."

"Yeah I am" Max said as his stomach gave off a rumble. They walked into the dining room and Max saw another familiar face "Hey sis" Max greeted.

"Hey Max it's great to see you again" May said as the two siblings reunited. "I'm sorry I couldn't make your matches" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it sis" Max said "I know how stressful it is being a top coordinator and model."

"Yeah it is" May said "This has been my first day off in almost two weeks. So how'd you do?"

Max looked down "I got to the Top Four, but that's it."

"He that's still pretty good" May said. Her tone got softer "Ash would have been proud of you."

Max looked down sadly "You think so?" Ash was like a mentor and an older brother to him having taught him a lot about Pokémon and battle strategy before he disappeared.

"Everyone come to the living room hurry" Their father called excitedly. Immediately May, Max and Caroline went into the living room to see their father looking at the T.V. with excitement.

"What is it dad" May asked.

"An old friend has now been found" Norman said confusing them before they focused on the T.V.

"Ladies and Gentlemen a full six on six battle is about to be taking place" the MC called. "And the competitors in this match will be Elite Four Member Koga facing off against the new undisputed champion Ash Ketchum."

May and Max's eyes widened as the laid eyes on an older looking Ash wearing a confident smile on his face. No matter how old Ash got it was his smile that those two never forgot. Immediately the two of them shot themselves into the seats next to their dad. "Can I get you two anything" Caroline asked hiding her amusement.

"Sandwich please" they both said.

Back in the Indigo Plateau the ref raised both flags "During the battle only Koga is allowed to switch Pokémon. This battle ends when one side is out of Pokémon; no time limit. Now let the battle begin" the ref finished lowering both flags.

"Ash I can guarantee you this battle shall be far tougher than our last one" Koga said pulling out a Pokeball. "Muk I choose you" out came a dark purple Pokémon shaped like a large pile of sludge.

"Alright then my choice is Magnezone" Ash called sending out Magnezone.

"Koga starts things out with his Muk while Ash goes with Magnezone" The MC called. "Folks this is just how their last match started, but let's see if it goes by the same way."

"That's a great choice for Ash" Max said. "Muk's a poison type and Magnezone is part steel type so poison moves have no effect on it."

"Muk return" Koga said recalling his Pokémon.

"What's this" the MC called. "Koga has chosen to recall his Pokémon. What will his choice be instead?"

"Go Toxicroak" he called sending out, what looked like a bullfrog shaped Pokémon with large sacks on its cheeks. "Toxicroak use rock smash" Koga called.

"Magnezone use magnet bomb" Ash called. Magnezone's arm glowed silver before both of them met in a head on collision, which ended up with both of them jumping back.

"Now use focus punch" Koga called. Toxicroak charged in with its fist glowing before it nailed a super effective punch on Magnezone.

"Oh that had to hurt" The MC called.

"Magnezone use electro ball" Ash called. Magnezone formed an electric ball in front of itself before launching the attack at Toxicroak and nailing it head on. "Now use thunderbolt" Ash called. Magnezone launched a series of thunderbolts at Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak dodge and use brick break" Koga called. Toxicroak dodged and moved to the side of the thunderbolts before jumping up and smashing its glowing fist into Magnezone's head doing more massive damage to it. "Now end it with cross chop" Koga called.

"Zap canon" Ash called. Magnezone got Toxicroak with the zap canon paralyzing it from the effects "Now use flash canon" Ash called. Magnezone launched a powerful flash canon at Toxicroak and nailed it knocking Toxicroak out.

The ref raised the red flag "Toxicroak is unable to battle; Magnezone is the winner." Koga's first icon went dark and Koga recalled his Toxicroak.

May and Max marveled at Ash's battling style as he battled with such intense heat and passion that it was awe inspiring. Ash's Magnezone was then taken down by Koga's Venomoth with a series of string shots and wing attacks. Then Ash's next choice was his Luxray, which took down Koga's Venomoth, Muk and Crobat with a combination of zap cannons, charge beams and thunder fangs and the poison types just couldn't stand up to the intense electrical attacks of Luxray.

Koga's Skuntank was able to take down Luxray on the next battle by poisoning it with toxic spikes and wore it out for the remainder of toxic spikes to take it out. So now Ash had lost two Pokémon while Koga had lost four. Then Ash sent out his Rotom, which was in the form of its electric/ice type form. It took a powerful beating from Skuntank, but Ash had it use self destruct to take out Skuntank and itself leaving Koga with his last Pokémon while Ash still had three.

"Folks this match is really heating up" the MC called excitedly. "Koga has now become the first person to ever take out more than two of Ash Ketchum's Pokémon so now we see what Koga's last choice will be." Koga sent out Arbok "And Koga sends out his most powerful Pokémon Arbok" The Mc called "Now what is Ash Ketchum's response?"

'Hmm Toxic spikes are still in effect and I don't have a poison type to cancel it out' Ash thought. He pulled out a Pokeball and looked at it 'It's risky, but it's my only choice right now' Ash thought "Go" Ash called.

In a flash appeared the electric type Pokémon Eelektross that he caught in Unova "And a big surprise folks" the MC called excitedly "Ash's fourth Pokémon is known as Eelektross; a Pokémon from the Unova Region. According to the info we've got Eelektross has no elemental weakness at all." Yep thanks to its ability Levitate Eelektross was immune to ground types making it the second Pokémon to have no weakness.

"Which means toxic spikes have no effect" Ash said indicating to Eelektross' ability to levitate.

"Toxic spikes or not I will win" Koga said. "Arbok use acid now" Arbok hissed and shot a large stream of purple acid at Eelektross.

"Eelektross dodge and use charge beam" Ash called. Eelektross flew to the side and dodged the acid attack before launching a beam of electricity at Arbok.

"Arbok use dig" Koga called. Arbok avoided the attack by digging into the ground.

"Eelektross jump" Ash called. Eelektross jumped just in time as Arbok shot from directly underneath it and it would have chomped Eelektross if Ash hadn't ordered it to jump "Now use zap canon" Ash called. Eelektross nailed Arbok with Zap cannon sending it back where it landed and was now paralyzed from the effects.

"Arbok are you ok" Koga called.

"Now Eelektross use thunder fang" Ash called. Eelektross' teeth cackled with electricity before it charged at Arbok and nailed it with a powerful thunder fang making it cry out in pain. "Now use Giga Impact" Ash called. Eelektross surrounded itself in purple energy and charged at Arbok and nailed it hard sending Arbok flying with a cry of pain. Arbok lied on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the red flag "Arbok is unable to battle; Eelektross is the winner. All six of Koga's Pokémon have been eliminated so the winner is Ash Ketchum." Koga's last icon went dark making his picture disappear and 'Winner, Congratulations' replaced it while pointing at Ash's picture.

"And it's over" the Mc called. "Koga put up a valiant fight, but in the end Ash Ketchum won the match and remains the Champion." Ash and Koga walked out the middle of the field and shook hands with each other.

"Max we're making a pit stop in Kanto" May said immediately having devoured three sandwiches during the battle.

Max nodded finishing his second one "Alright I planned on taking on the Indigo League after Hoenn anyway." Both siblings shot up and went to pack leaving two chuckling parents.


End file.
